Empyrean Warriors
by Cloti-4ever
Summary: "Even if the morrow is barren of promises/Nothing shall forestall my return/To become the drew that quenches the land/To spare the sands, the seas, the skies/I offer thee this silent sacrifice."-LOVELESS Act V...FULL SUM INSIDE PROFILE  MIGHT CHANGE SUM
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end  
The goddess descends from the sky  
Wings of light and dark spread afar  
She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting."  
_-LOVELESS Prologue

* * *

_July 24th, 0012_

* * *

_Location: Sector 5's Church..._

It's been two years since the incident of Geostigma, the remnants, Sephiroth, and Omega, and all is well. There's hasn't been any incidence that made Cloud thinks otherwise. He seems more at peace then he has in over years. It's a weird feeling, Cloud muses, being happy. Not even when he was a child has he been this elated, only being with Tifa brought him true happiness. When he met Aerith, he felt a part of him give a small tug upon seeing her face, and his feelings for her grew, but now he knows that that part of him was Zack. But even if he never truly loved Aerith, he did love her as a friend, and her death killed him inside, but now he knows that her death, and Zack's death, wasn't his fault. But he still finds himself spending most of his time in Aerith's old church, though he usually brings his family to come down and visit as well, but today he wanted to think through things. He wanted to reflect his life, see how much he truly changed.

Cloud smiled at the memory of his mother, Sky. He looks so much like her. Cloud often wonders about his father, he wants to remember him, but everything comes out blank when he thinks of him. It hurts, but he knows that he shouldn't dwelling on things of the past. Just like what Tifa taught him.

"_Which is it, a memory or us?" _Tifa had asked him two years ago. He was in self-hatred back then, blaming the deaths of Aerith and Zack on himself, and on top of that, he had received Geostigma and had lost all hope, so he ran away. But when he later learned that the kids were kidnapped by Sephiroth's remnants, he wanted to help, he wanted to save them, but his thoughts seemed to always flashback to Aerith and Zack, and therefore, he became scared. He didn't want any more blood on his hands, it'll kill him. But Tifa—thank the Gods for her soul—snapped some sense into him, and so, he went out looking for the kids.

He would never disappoint his family ever again, he'll be damned if he lost them. He came close to losing them once but that'll never happen again. He'll kill if it means protecting them.

Cloud sighed contently and began kicking his feet in the shallow pond. The sunlight coming through the hole in the ceiling soaked the blonde man with warmth. He closed his blue eyes and tipped his head back. Images of Aerith's and Zack's smiling faces were in his mind.

Cloud's ears caught light footsteps entering the church, he didn't panic, he knew who it was, and he can feel her presence.

"I figured I'd find you here," Tifa said lightly, coming to sit beside him. Cloud grunted in response.

Tifa took off her sneakers and socks and dipped her bare feet in the warm water. She smiled at the benevolent feeling in the church and glanced at Cloud. Tifa's smile widened at his happy look.

"How did you get here?" Cloud asked quietly, opening his eyes and turning his head to face Tifa.

Tifa smiled shyly at him. "Barrett took Marlene and Denzel out, and I thought I'd keep you company, so I asked him if he could drop me off here."

Smiling, Cloud's eyes moved its way to Zack's Buster sword across from them, stabbed into the stone. Cloud cleans off the dirt and rust every time he visits. Cloud knew how much Zack respected his sword and knows that his old friend would cuss him out into oblivion if he found it in such a bad state. The same goes for Aerith's flowers. He, Tifa, Marlene, Denzel, and Shelke would come and care for the flowers so they wouldn't wither away. Cloud wonders what his old friends are doing now, up in the Lifestream, probably smiling down at them. Maybe Zack is even chuckling at the idea of him cussing Cloud. The 26 year old bets that his friend is laughing at the thought.

"It's been such a long time," he heard Tifa mumble, and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "It feels like just yesterday when she died, when Sephiroth destroyed out hometown." Tifa turned her face towards Cloud's and sent him a wistful look. "Does it still hurt…to think about it?"

Does it? He asked himself. When he thinks back on that day, watching Aerith die right before his eyes, it still _does_ hurt, but not as much, the same goes for Zack's death. Maybe the reason it hurt so much before was because he blamed himself. He withered inside, and didn't let anybody know by running away. But ever since Aerith and Zack helped him realized that everything is all right, that he shouldn't lose any faith, the burden on his shoulders just lifted up and he felt almost weightless.

"Sometimes," he answered, looking back at the pond, "only a little. I'm better, I'm not mourning over their deaths anymore, Teefs. I'm finally happy, and nothing's gonna change that. What about you?" he asked after a pause.

"Hmmm, what about me?"

"Does it still hurt, thinking about Nibelheim?" He question, finally turning to look into her soft brown eyes.

After a few pauses, Tifa smiled and shook her head. "No, not much. I know that my friends and family are in a better place." Tifa scooted closer to Cloud and leaned her head on the crook of his neck. "Aerith and Zack are in better place, Cloud. Remember that."

Smiling, Cloud kissed the top of Tifa's head and answered. "They may be dead, and I might not ever see them again, but at least they're together…" Cloud smiled at the Buster Sword and flowers bathing in sunlight, "at least they're together."

But soon they will find themselves back where they were before. Everything they know will come to its end. The suffering will continue, the deaths will come, and the war of man against God will soon begin.

* * *

_Location: Northern Crater..._

"Brother," the white-haired man beckoned to the red-head, "you sure you know what you are doing?"

Genesis looked over his shoulder, the green light giving him a menacing look, and scowled. "Do not question me," he looked back at the pool of green below him, "I know exactly what I am doing."

Weiss did not retort back to his brother, he does not want to anger him any further. But still, he can't help but think that Genesis might have gone mad. Resurrect the dead? That's impossible. They've been searching for JENOVA cells, and they found none, but as it turns out, there was some dried blood at the bottom of the Northern Crater that they found two years later. They searched for years only to use dried blood, but to use that blood to bring the _dead_ warrior back from the _dead_? Yes, maybe Genesis _has _gone mad.

Weiss had asked him why he wanted to resurrect the most feared warrior. _"I can sense him, brother. He does not want to stay dead, I want to help him. I want us to be heroes once again,"_ Genesis answered.

Does Weiss care about annihilating the tainted hearts? Not anymore. He was hanging on by a single string of life before Genesis revived him. What Weiss wants is revenge. He wants revenge against the man that caused the death of his real brother; Vincent Valentine. He'll do what he can to make that monster suffer. Not physically, no, that would be too easy. What Weiss wants is to hurt Vincent where it hurts the most.

Weiss's sadistic thoughts vanished when the dark room began to glow with a bright green light. His eyes widened at the image in front of him. A small amount of Lifestream from the pool below began to lift up in mid air. But that's not what surprised Weiss the most, it was how the green liquid seem to be turning into a black color, and forming into a large shape. There he stood, looking on with the most surprise look on his face, and there stood Genesis, his back facing him, with arms open wide. Isn't he surprised, isn't his heart beating like it was having a heart attack…isn't he scared?

Weiss wanted to grab his brother and leave. He wants to run away from the crater and never come back. But his feet were stuck on the ground, they were nailed there; wanting to leave, but unable to do so. _"Brother,"_ he wanted to say, but no sound left his mouth, just a silent shock.

Genesis turned to face Weiss, a large smile on his lips. "Brother, he's here. You doubted me, but you see him now. Look up, Brother."

Weiss did as he was asked, and forced his eyes to stray on the large blob forming. Yes, he can see it, the white, long hair is forming, the head, the arms, the legs, the body, everything is coming clear. It only lasted a few seconds before the pale skin covered the tainted Lifestream. The body levitating in the air dropped and landed onto his knees. The naked body stood still for what seem like an eternity. Then, like the sun breaking the dawn, the man slowly began to lift his head up. Inch-by-inch, until his closed eyes were facing Weiss's alarmed face.

"Sephiroth," at the sound of Genesis's voice calling out his name, the white-haired warrior snapped open his eyes, his cat like eyes narrowed slightly at stranger in front of him, but said nothing. But, there something about Sephiroth's eyes that Weiss couldn't figure out. Weren't his eyes green? They're completely back now, an abyss of black, and his irises are pure white. Weiss also narrowed his eyes at the former hero, and didn't take his eyes away even as Genesis stood next to him. There's something not right about him.

Almost as if sensing his thoughts, Sephiroth smirked before his black eyes flashed back to its normal green. Genesis didn't notice anything. He stood there smirking, oblivious to Spehiroth's strange eyes.

_He'll help me_, Weiss thinks to himself. _Retribution, it's boiling in our bloods._

As if reading his thoughts, Sephiroth nodded.

"We need to hurry, Sephiroth," Genesis said, turning around and began walking away from the two men, "the planet is in need of our help."

But he kept smirking at Weiss, and the former Tsviet didn't look away from the man's intimidating gaze, but somehow he felt at peace with Sephiroth, comfortable. He isn't scared any more.

"You'll help me," Weiss asked Sephiroth in a whispered tone, "won't you?"

Sephiroth's eyes flashed back and forth. Green and black. Intimidating and Menacing.

"Yes," Sephiroth answered. "You and I both will have our revenge."

* * *

**AN: This is my first story here, so I'm a little new at this. I've planned everything out, I just have to edit the other chapters that are coming up, and I hope that you guys enjoy this 'chapter', I promise you the action starts in the next chapter. =D**

**Oh, and just so you know, this isn't a CloudxGenesis, there's no romance between the two, they're just the main characters and one of my own OCs, he'll show up in the second chapter and his sister. My OCs don't have a huge part in this story like Cloud and Genesis do (maybe just one of them do... =P). And this is a adventure/action/romance/angst, but the category thingy only lets you select two categories. The romance is between Cloud and Tifa, Genesis and OC, OC and OC, and Vincent and Yuffie. **

**Anywayyy, Please read and review!**

**(I know this chapter is a little lame, but I wanted to show how happy Cloud is...then crush it by doing something evil! But I have a few grammer errors, forgive on this, I've tried editing, but since my grammer is a little bad, I need help...anyone want to be my BETA?...Please?)**

**Oh yeah, I edited this prologue, I wasn't very satisfied with the first one, so actually added the original prologue for the beginning, I'm not sure if I did the right move, but...I kinda like it, please don't judge me.**

**And once again, please read and review! I'll each give you virtual cookies?**


	2. Chapter 1: The Warning

**AN: Sorry for the late update, I've been busy. I'm sorry if the ending seems a bit rushed, I had to do that because I realized that I had to because this chapter was way too long, so I had to cut it off. The second chapter is actually part of the first chapter, and the second chapter is LONG!**

**Anyway, sorry if Cloud and Vincent seem out of character, it's just I wanted them to be happy, since they both had happy endings...but they'll both go back to the way were real soon.**

**Oh by the way, I named the moogle girl Alexandra, I think the name fits, and so does the definition of the name...I like it. I hope you guys do too! Please read and review!**

**VIRTUAL COOKIES?**

* * *

Act I

_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess  
We seek it thus, and take to the sky  
Ripples form on the water's surface  
The wandering soul knows no rest.  
_-LOVELESS

* * *

1. The Warning

* * *

_Location: Edge. Yuffie's apartment (9:52 AM)…._

Yuffie woke with a start, startle awake by her lover's constant thrashing and moaning. Her brown eyes snapped open and immediately shifted towards Vincent's sweaty face. _Not again,_ Yuffie thinks to herself as she quickly began wiping the sweat off of Vincent's face and bare chest with her bed sheets. She looked down at him with a worried frown. This has been the eleventh nightmare Vincent has had, and Yuffie has really begun to worry. They were harming Vincent in a way that Yuffie couldn't even imagine.

When he wakes up, his terrified face would slowly go blank, he'll turn towards Yuffie and she would see the sorrow in his eyes, but then his crimson eyes would light up again when he has gotten a good look of Yuffie's innocent face…and then he would kiss her, kiss her as if she would die within seconds.

"_What did you dream about, Vinnie?"_ She would ask.

And Vincent would look down at the bed and begin to think, and Yuffie would continue to stare at him with her big, brown, worried eyes. She would look over his pale face, and think of all the torment he had gone through, and think that the source of his nightmares was of his past…maybe it was about Lucrecia.

But Vincent would always raise his eyes up and stare at Yuffie with nothing more than an emotionless look, though his eyes would always give away his confusion and worry, and then he would say, _"I do not know." _And she knows that he had always been telling the truth. Yuffie wouldn't be surprised if the same thing happened today. After all, it has become a routine.

And as usual, Yuffie would shake Vincent awake. She grabbed hold of Vincent's broad shoulders and began shaking him as hard as she could, but since Vincent is a light sleeper, he'll wake after just one shake, though his vacant eyes would always seem like he was still sleeping. "Vincent," she whispered.

Vincent blinked once, twice, thrice, and then swallowed before turning his head to look at Yuffie. The young ninja became even more worried. Since when did Vincent swallow nervously? She was confused, and scared, she couldn't hide it though, no matter how much she wanted to keep a blank mask, she knew it would be futile. Slowly, Vincent's eyes began to show his emotion, his deep red eyes would slowly shine with relief, his lips would tug up into the tiniest of smiles, and he grabbed hold of Yuffie's hand that was cupping his cheek. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it.

This only frightened Yuffie further. She tugged her hand away from his lips and cupped his cheek. "What did you dream about, Vinnie," she asked. Once again, Vincent lowered his eyes and began to blankly stare at Yuffie's neck. The twenty-one year old swallowed loudly as she watched her lover's emotionless mask. Usually there would be confusion or fear after his nightmares, but he's showing nothing now. _What exactly did Vincent dream about?_

As if reading her thoughts, Vincent's eyes snapped towards hers with the same blank look on his face. "I have forgotten, Yuffie," he shook his head. "I don't know."

Knowing that was a lie, Yuffie scowled and flicked Vincent's nose. "Vinnie, I'm not an idiot. I know you remember, why won't you tell me?"

Vincent merely rubbed his nose before sighing and shifting himself up into a sitting position, sitting at the edge of the bed, his face facing down. Yuffie glared at his back and moved towards him. She sat next to him, and took the sheets off her body and placed it onto the bed. "Why won't you tell me," she repeated.

The gunslinger said nothing, which annoyed Yuffie to no end, but then he turned his head to face hers, and grabbed her hand with his golden gauntlet. "I don't recall my dream, Yuffie."

Frowning again, Yuffie held up her right hand and said in a serious voice, "You promise, Vinnie. Promise me." Yuffie proceeded to narrow her eyes at him. "And if you lie to me, Vincent Valentine, so help me Leviathan I will shove my Shuriken so far up your ass, it'll make your father bleed."

Yuffie's frown deepened further when Vincent chuckled at Yuffie's serious, but vacant, threat. "I promise, Yuffie," He said, "I am not lying."

Narrowing her eyes again, Yuffie "hmphed" and mumbled under her breath, "You better not," before crossing her arms across her chest and getting up from the bed. Without turning around, Yuffie said over her shoulder, "I'm taking a shower," and walked across the clean room and into the bathroom. Before closing the door, Yuffie sent Vincent a small smile.

To Vincent, that smile meant more to him than anything. That smile said wonders; "It's okay, things will get better, you'll see," and "I love you, you big idiot, and don't you forget it," and, "Even though you can annoy the hell out of me, I'll always forgive you, because I love you, Vinnie."

….Right now, that smile hurt more than words or swords or guns could ever do. That smile was bitter sweet. Vincent knew that Yuffie thinks there's nothing special about her smiles, but to him, they're like an open book to her very being. And seeing that forgiving smile means the end for the gunslinger.

He didn't want to tell Yuffie about his dream— he didn't want to worry her. It's just a dream though, there's no harm they can do. But they seem so _real_, almost like he was actually experiencing it. Yuffie and her smile just show how much more real that last dream was.

…He's terrified of what's to come.

_Location: Edge. 7__th__ Heaven (10:14 AM)…._

Cloud stared in annoyance as he watched the young Shelke work around the bar. It bothered him for some reason seeing the girl work as a waitress in a bar full of men…even if it is only breakfast. It bothered him as much as it bothered watching other men watch Tifa with lustful eyes. Not jealousy, just annoyance and anger. She's just a kid (even though her body is going into her twenty-one year old body), and seeing her serving men around the bar just doesn't seem right to Cloud.

"_You're being overprotective of her," _Tifa had told him days ago. _"You think of her as a little sister don't you? But Cloud, there's nothing to worry about, she can take care of herself, just like I can and you know it, so stop being so paranoid." _Tifa then proceeded to giggle at Cloud's annoyed face, but then apologized by kissing his cheek, which left him with a small blush.

Cloud knows Tifa is right, but it's just instinct being protective of someone you really care about, especially a little sister figure, like Shelke. Her body is becoming stronger and doesn't need its daily dosage of Mako anymore, and somehow her body had become to age much quicker than anybody had anticipated. She looks like sixteen year old; it won't be long now when her body will reach its twenty year old stage. But Shelke is a beautiful young girl, and beauty always comes with a price, is what Cloud always says. He sees those men at the bar checking her out, and Tifa, so being the man of the house, he had to take action.

"_You're making me lose my customers, Cloud,"_ Tifa scolded the blond man when he had thrown out a man for lingering his eyes a little too much on Shelke and Tifa. _"It has to stop." _Cloud merely nodded like a good little boy, but crossed his fingers behind his back. After Tifa huffed and walked away, Cloud smiled and turned around, only seeing Shelke there with her arms crossed across her chest and a raised eyebrow.

"_You do not need to care for me, Cloud Strife,_" she said calmly, but with a hint of anger, _"I can take care of myself. True, I haven't fought for quite some time, but you and I both know that I have not lost my touch. Do I make myself clear, Cloud Strife?" _Cloud nodded, but knew that her implied threat won't change a thing. Shelke nodded and began walking back towards the bar table, but stopped soon after. She looked over her shoulder and smiled fondly at Cloud. _"Thank you for making me part of your family. I'm happy." _Cloud nodded, and also sent Shelke one of his own soft smiles.

Yes, he knows what Shelke is capable of, but since he does thinks of her as family, he has the need to protect her from whatever cause, even if the cause is pointless. Even now he's keeping his eyes on those men, just watching until they make the mistake of moving their eyes where it doesn't belong.

"Yo, Spiky, Whatcha lookin' at?" Cloud jumped in surprise at Barrett's loud voice, breaking the peaceful silence in the bar. He titled his head towards Barrett and glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes. Barrett smirked down at the blond man and roughly nudged him with his thick elbow. "Hey, you mad or somethin', Spiky?"

Cloud sighed and swiftly moved his eyes back on the men at the bar, but his attention was all on Barrett as Cloud leaned against the bar table. "Stop calling me that."

"What, 'Spiky'?" Cloud nodded. "But, Cloud, that hair of yours, it's only natural that we call you that…Spiky." Barrett smiled further when he saw Cloud scowl. Barrett followed Cloud's line of vision, curious to what the short man is looking at.

"Those men," Cloud said, his voice becoming tight with annoyance, "they're looking at Shelke." Barrett sent Cloud a weird glance, and began looking at the men. Yes, they're watching her, but they're also waiting for her service. Barrett rolled his eyes and scoffed at his younger friend. "What?" Cloud asked, without a glance.

"Spiky, you sure are a drama queen." Cloud grunted in annoyance but said nothing, but that didn't stop Barrett from continuing. "That kid just ain't normal, you feel me?"

"No, Barrett, I don't feel you," Cloud said in a bored tone.

Barrett scowled at Cloud. "Don't you get smart with me, Spiky. All I'm tryin' to say is that Shelke is a tough kid, you know it, I know it, Tifa know it, hell, everyone know it, and there ain't no doubt in my mind that those men know it, so stop being such a dad, and let her….fly."

"Let her fly?" Cloud shook his head at the ridiculous metaphor, but continued to watch the men with a hawk-like look. "Besides," he continued, "what would you do when boys start noticing Marlene?" There was a long pause, and Cloud knew that he got him, so he smiled.

"That's different."

Cloud scoffed. "How is that different?"

Barrett began rubbing his chin, thinking of ways to take Marlene off topic. "Uhhh," he began," I ain't gonna let Marlene fight, you know? She sees too many of that anyway."

Cloud nodded in agreement. Even if the planet is more peaceful than it was before, there are still people who do crimes, and WRO helps with that problem. Reeve and Rufus had become close friends ever since Rufus offered him the WRO Company. They were friends, business partners, and sometimes, even brothers. Yes, Rufus has kept his word and began rebuilding Gaia into a better planet. Cloud hates to admit that Rufus isn't really a bad guy, though his long speeches still get on his nerves.

Even Yuffie and Vincent had become closer than ever when they entered WRO. Everybody saw Yuffie's small blushes whenever she saw Vincent, and the former Turk's eyes would always wonder over to Yuffie so often, and now, they're finally a couple. It took everyone to get used to it, since they all know that Vincent had been scarred by his former lover, Lucrecia Crescent. And, Yuffie….she's just so different compared Vincent. She's hyper, he's calm, she's obnoxious, he's quiet, she talks too much, and Vincent rarely talks, Yuffie is loud, and Vincent is practically silent. But yet, they're perfect for each other; Yuffie brings out Vincent's talkative side (but still talks quietly), and Vincent keeps Yuffie calm during one of her "fits". Barrett also helped the planet by using oil as a way to run things, and it's been a success. Little by little, the planet glows brighter each day, though it still needs a lot of work before its perfect again.

Marlene and Denzel were becoming closer, and closer. They really do love each other like family, and Cloud wonders if they had ever gotten into a fight, probably not. Tifa took Marlene and Denzel to a barber shop a few months back, and now Marlene's brown hair stops at her shoulders, and Denzel's hair is a little less shaggy. It's good seeing them growing up, a little painful though, but Cloud knows that it is part of life, there's no avoiding the kids getting bigger and more mature.

"Can't believe my little Marlene is already eight," Barrett said wistfully, "before you know it, she'll be sixteen and she'll be gettin' all these stupid ass boyfriends that I have to protect her from. Then she gonna get married and have kids, and I'm gonna be granddad," Barrett shook his head," I ain't ready to be a granddaddy, Cloud."

"Who's being a drama queen, now?" Cloud mocked with a smirk on his lips.

Before Barrett could make a snappy remark, Denzel came running towards the two men, with a huge smile on his face. He looked up at Cloud with his big, blue eyes, silently asking him something. "Cloud?" He said.

The blond man smiled down at his adoptive son, and ruffled his shaggy hair. "What's going on?"

"Tifa said there's still some deliveries. You need to get going before she fires you," Denzel smiled sheepishly, "sorry, those were Tifa's orders."

"But…I live here," Cloud argued with a small frown.

Denzel shrugged, and said, "Those were Tifa's orders, not mine," before running off.

Sighing heavily, Cloud rested his head on the table behind him, and stared at the ceiling. "That kid will be the death of me."

"Who, Denzel?" Cloud nodded at Barrett's question.

Sighing once again, Cloud reluctantly got up from his seat. "Keep an eye on Shelke, will ya?" he asked.

Barrett chuckled, but nodded. "Sure, Spiky." Smiling slightly, Cloud began walking around the bar table and entered the kitchen where he knows Tifa is at. When he saw her, Cloud stopped right in his tracks.

Cloud gulped nervously as he watched Tifa burn holes through the plate she was cleaning, and was surprised that she hadn't broken any dishes yet. He has faced Tifa's wrath before, and the Gods only know how much he's willing to face an army of monsters than be attacked by her fists. Maybe he should go, it'll be better for Tifa—and for him—once she cooled down. Taking a step back, Cloud made sure that his footsteps were almost silent.

"Don't you dare leave," Cloud winced at Tifa's soft, but angry tone as she dropped the plate in the sink, turned off the faucet and turned around to glare at him, her hands on either side of her waist.

She rarely gives Cloud those menacing stares, but when she does, Cloud knows that he's in some deep shit.

"T-T-Tifa," he stammered, but cleared his throat and tried reasoning with her. "Denzel said you were gonna fire me."

Tifa titled her head to the side, her glare now narrowing. "I'm considering it."

"But I didn't do anything." Cloud winced once again when Tifa sent him a scowl.

"'Didn't do anything?'" she scoffed. "Cloud, we're losing customers because of you," Tifa held up a finger to stop Cloud from protesting. "Don't deny it. You've been kicking the men out, and now, you're not even doing the deliveries. Cid called for you days ago, and today he called and cussed out a storm. In other words, he's pissed, as well as the other customers."

"But—"

Tifa shook her head. "No buts, Strife." Tifa pointed to the counter next to the sink where a clipboard is laying. "Those are all the deliveries you missed. Twelve of them." Cloud's head sagged, now facing the ground like a child being scolded. "You'll be gone for weeks, Cloud."

"I'm sorry, Teefs," he said, peeking up at Tifa through his eyelashes. "I promise I'll do them quickly and get back sooner than you think."

Tifa's hands dropped from her waist, and let out a deep sigh. "Not when Cid is going to chew on your ass."

Cloud couldn't help himself; he smiled at the thought of Cid using his sharp tongue to attack him, and poor Shera trying in vain to get him to shut the hell up.

"Yeah…he'll probably will."

Tifa chuckled, and the tension in the air disappeared completely. "Oh, Cloud, what's gotten into you?" she asked with a smile. "Why have you been so distracted lately?"

Ever since he proposed to her on January of the same year, the men have been coming in the bar more frequently, and if Cloud was stupid enough, he wouldn't have noticed the determination in their eyes whenever they set their eyes on Tifa (some would always glare at Cloud). And if that wasn't bad enough, some of the men had set their eyes on Shelke as well.

"I think we've gone through this already said," Cloud responded.

"Oh, chocobo head," Tifa smiled shyly and took a few steps closer to Cloud, so that their standing toe-to-toe. "You're being ridiculous."

Cloud grabbed Tifa's hands, and stared at the diamond ring on her left ring finger. When he proposed, he wasn't making any sense, he kept stuttering and blushing, and rubbing his neck, and ruffling his hair, and sometimes he would even drag Tifa to their bedroom so he can propose there, but he would always choke. But when Tifa figured out what he was trying to do, she simply whispered, _"Yes, Cloud, I accept,"_ and gave him a loving kiss.

He loves her because it. Cloud likes the way Tifa can read him so easily, he likes the way she would always smile shyly at him, he likes the way her personality clashes with her looks. He loves her in every way possible.

"No," he whispered and began staring into Tifa's red-brown eyes, "I'm not being ridiculous."

"Oh, poor Cloud, doesn't even know when he's being an idiot." Cloud frowned at his fiancé and lightly pushed her away. "You know I didn't mean that, Cloud," Tifa walked closer to him. She stood on her tippy toes and lightly brushed her lips against his. Cloud's eyes immediately closed his eyes, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

But before he could even kiss Tifa properly, the martial artists turned her head to the side and pushed her fiancé away. Giving him a playful glare, Tifa picked up the clipboard from the counter next to her and shoved it onto Cloud's arms.

"Don't you think I'll forgive you that easily, first deliver these _then _I might not fire you, got it?"

Cloud mocked saluted Tifa, but his disappointment was practically written across his face. "Got it."

**xOOOOx**

"Damn it," Cloud whispered as he read the information on the clipboard.

The closest customer is Cid. He moved to the outer part of Edge with Shera after everything calmed with the Omega incident, mostly because of the junk he can use to build more airships that came from Midgar. The other customers live in the Corel Area. They all want much less heavy materials. And Cid wants an engine…a large engine, most likely for a new project. Luckily, Tifa was able to buy everything the customers need and hid it in the garage. Unfortunately, Cloud knows that the easiest way to deliver everything is to deliver Cid's engine first—which Cloud placed on the passenger seat that he installed to Fenrir for easier delivery—and deliver the others last.

Knowing it's unavoidable, Cloud sighed melancholy and climbed onto his black motorcycle.

_First deliver the engine, then get beat by Cid, and then come back here and get the rests of the deliveries, and then go to Corel, and then finally come back home in about two days, _Cloud thought over his plan in his head. Rolling his eyes, Cloud snorted at his awful idea. _Yeah, if only it was that simple._

Pressing the button next to his large bike to turn on the engine, Cloud pushed his goggles down onto his eyes as the garage door began opening. When the door fully opened, Cloud didn't start Fenrir, because sitting in front of his bike is Alexandra, the girl with the moogle, the one Denzel has become close to. She's looking down at the ground, her doll in her hand.

"Alexandra," Cloud called out, removing his goggles and placing them on the handle of the machine.

The brown-haired girl responded to her name by looking up at Cloud but averted her eyes on the doll in her hands. "Call me Alex," she muttered out.

Her voice sounded almost…empty, desensitized, and vague. Cloud found that strange since Alexandra is a very hyper-active and outgoing girl, she always shows some kind of emotion in her voice or face, but not now.

Worried, Cloud turned off the engine and got off Fenrir, and walked towards the girl, sitting down next to her. He propped a knee up and rested his arm on it. He studied the girl from the side of her face, and wondered what got her so sad. Should he ask what was wrong with her? Tell her everything is going to be okay? Hug her? Or just say quiet? Cloud isn't really good at these "comforting someone" kinds of things, he's awkward at them, and usually avoids these types of situations by letting Tifa handle them. But the kid is right beside him, and Tifa isn't around to help. Sighing, Cloud began rubbing the back of his neck.

"Alex," Cloud began, but stopped when he had nothing to say. Damn it, how do you comfort a ten year old girl?

"My brother."

Cloud stared at Alex out of the corner of his eye, knowing where this conversation is heading to. "What about your brother?"

"Today is August 5th, the same day Dylan died of Geostigma," she whispered mournfully and held onto to the doll a little tighter. "I miss him, Cloud. I'm the one who should have died, not him, he was only six."

Cloud casted his mako blues eyes down to the doll in the little girl's strong grip. He empathizes with Alexandra; he knows what it's like to lose a loved one. He knows what the little girl is going through, and how she's dealing with the pain. Yes, he sees the signs. The vacant look, the soulful eyes, the pain hiding behind the emotionless façade, he can also see her muscle tensing, like she was going to run away at any waking moment…just like him. Like Cloud, Alexandra is dealing with her loss by running away. He knows the mistake she's doing, and wants to help.

"Word of advice?" Cloud's gloved hand gently rested on the small brunette's shoulder, squeezing reassuringly. "Dilly-dally, shilly-shally."

And like him, the girl reacted to his words slowly, like he did when Tifa first told him those wise words. First, Alexandra's eyes peeked at Cloud out of the corner of her eyes, then her face slowly turned towards him, and he can finally see some life in her eyes…curiosity. It was like staring at mirror, seeing her looking at him like that. Did he look at Tifa the same way? Maybe and the thought made him smirk.

"_Dilly-dally, shilly-shally_," he repeated more firmly.

"What does that mean?"

"It means to stop wasting your time on things of the past. What's done is done, and things happened for a reason, Alex. Your brother, he's in a better place."

Alexandra smirked at Cloud, a little mischief smile that Cloud didn't like one bit. "Wow, who knew Cloud Strife had such words of wisdom."

Ignoring her sarcastic attitude (Cloud is surprised that the ten-year old already has a snappy mouth), Cloud continued his "wise" speech. "My friends, Aerith and Zack, they died too—"

"Because of the Geostigma?"

Cloud shook his head. "No, they were killed, and for a while, I thought their deaths were my fault. Zack died protecting me, and I didn't see Aerith's killer descending from the ceiling. Yeah, I thought it was my fault, and I became very depressed."

"It's that why you left?" Cloud sent her a surprised look.

"Denzel told me what happened," she quickly explained. "You saved him, right? But then you left," Alexandra cocked her head to the side. "That's why you left, right, because of your friends?"

Cloud hesitated before answering. "It had something to do with them. Yes, I wanted their forgiveness, but I also received Geostigma. I didn't want to be a burden for my family, understand?"

Alex nodded, casting her eyes down. "Yeah, I understand."

"And I didn't want to disappoint Denzel, I didn't want him to lose hope, see the man he looked up, dying because of the same disease he had…so I ran away."

"What made you go back?"

Cloud sighed wistfully and moved his eyes towards the bright sky. "My friends."

He didn't want to elaborate more. He hadn't told anybody his experience between the afterlife with Aerith and Zack. Those visions he had are sacred to him, he'll take them to the grave. Cloud never even told Tifa about the visions, though he has suspicion that she knew when she sent a knowing smile after Sephiroth's defeat.

"I was an idiot," he whispered. "I don't want you to make the same mistake I did. You're only hurting yourself and the people you love by running away, understand?"

"Thanks, Cloud."

Cloud's eyes snapped towards Alex's, she smiled at him, albeit a small one, but smiled nonetheless. He doesn't know if he did any good, but it's nice seeing the kid smile again. "No problem."

"Can I go with you?" Cloud blinked at the girl's sudden question, and studied her face. She's staring at Cloud's bike, and slowly, he made the connection.

"You want to go on a delivery with me?" Alexandra nodded. Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I never been on a motorcycle before," was her amazing answer.

Cloud scoffed. "No, it's dangerous, and your mother would get on my case." Her mother's a tough one…well, adopted mother, and she's very protective of Alexandra, and she'll fight someone if she ever found one small cut on her adoptive daughter's body.

"What she doesn't know, won't hurt her," Alexandra smiled softly, but Cloud can see the sly and mischief behind her innocence.

"Kids these days," he whispered to himself before saying, "Fine. But," he added, "You won't ever speak of this to your mother, understand? I have enough people angry at me, I don't need more."

Alexandra nodded happily, and ran off to the large bike.

Slowly making his way to Fenrir, he softly glared at Alexandra when she pressed the button where his many swords hide. Luckily, Alexandra is a smart girl and stood far away from the swords where they couldn't hurt her. Sighing, Cloud pressed the button, and the swords snapped back into place. He climbed on the motorcycle, grabbed the goggles from the handle, and placed it over his eyes.

He looked down at Alexandra, and jerked his head to the side. "Go get the helmet from the back seat. It's next to the big box."

Nodding enthusiastically, Alexandra ran to the back of the motorcycle, chewed her lips in concentration as she searched for the helmet. She smiled widely when she found the shiny, black helmet and placed it over her head. Alex placed her moogle next to the box. She ran back to the right of Cloud's bike and raised her arms in the air, silently asking Cloud for help.

Smiling slightly, Cloud bended down, placed his hands under the girl's armpits, and placed her in front of him. He grabbed her tiny hands and placed them on the little handles. "Hold on tight, and when he get scared, or want to stop, just yell, alright?"

"Yeah."

Cloud pressed on the throttled and sped their way to Cid's house.

**~OOOO~**

_Fifteen Minutes later-Location: Outer skirts of Edge (11:05 am)…._

"Alright, just stay quiet and hide behind me, Cid isn't the kind of man who holds his anger in," Cloud informed the girl, "understood?"

Alexandra nodded.

Before knocking on the door, Cloud looked down at the little girl once again. "When he starts yelling, make sure you cover your ears." He knew that if Alex starts cussing; both her mother and Tifa will beat him to a pulp. Cloud placed the package on the floor next to his feet and then knocked on Cid's door, bracing his ears for the storm that is Cid.

The door opened almost immediately as Cid swung the door opened. Cid's eyes narrowed at the sight of the shorter man, standing there as if he had a right to even stand on his porch. The chain-smoker took the cigar in his mouth out and blew the smoke at Cloud's face.

Scoffing, Cid's blue eyes moved towards the large box on the ground. He placed the cigar back in his mouth. "Huh, finally came through."Cloud sighed in relief at his older friend's calm expression, but the relief soon faded when Cid grabbed Cloud by his collar of his shirt with both his hands and shook the former ex-SOLDIER roughly.

"Cloud Strife, you sunoffabitch!" The pilot dragged Cloud into his house, not even noticing the young girl behind him, and shoved the young man onto his couch. "You best be tellin' me why you took so GODDAMN LONG!"

Cloud wanted to tell Cid that he didn't feel like delivering, but he knew that if those words left his mouth there's no doubt in his mind that Cid _will_ chew his ass.

"I was busy," he said instead. The glare Cid sent Cloud would even make Vincent cower in fear, so because of the icy look, Cloud averted his eyes away. "I'm sorry, Cid."

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it, you hear me?"

_Crystal_, not like Cloud's going to say that out loud.

"My fuckin' engine, it better not be damaged," he pointed at the door before turning his head, "because if it is, so—" Cid's threat stopped short when he spotted small Alexandra standing at the doorway, her ears covered by her tiny hands. Cid turned back to face Cloud, his face now blank. "Who's the kid?"

Cloud sent Alexandra a warning look. She caught his eye and smiled at him, letting her hands swing side-to-side on either side of her body. Cloud has no idea why she's acting so happy, it's freaking him out. She came skipping in and then tapped Cid on his back when she stopped behind him. Cid looked down at her, his face softening.

"Excuse me, sir, my name's Alexandra, Alex for short, nice to meet you."

Cid cleared his throat and began rubbing the back of his neck. "Umm, Cid, the name's Cid….did you…hear all of that crap I said."

Alex smiled innocently. "Yes, but don't worry, it'll be our little secret."

Cloud heard Cid chuckle sheepishly, and knew what Alexandra was trying to do. That little smart girl is using her innocence to get Cid to forget about the late package. Suddenly, Cloud felt very grateful.

"I'll go bring the engine in," Cid announced.

"Where's Shera, Cid?" Cloud asked, knowing that the innocent burnet isn't home since she wasn't there to hold Cid back.

"Huh? Oh, Shera's at the hospital," Cid's eye is one of pure happiness as he dropped the box on the large coffee table in front of Cloud. "She wanna know if the kid is gonna be a girl or boy. Me? I want it to be surprise."

Shera announced her pregnancy eight months ago in _7__th__ Heaven_. Cid was shocked; he kept stuttering and his cigar falling from his mouth. It was only until Barrett congratulated him by giving Cid a friendly slap on the back did he start to register. To say he was happy is an understatement; he was ecstatic, he even picked Shera and swung her around. Cloud was the only one who felt sorry for the soon-to-be-baby, even the Turks and Rufus were smiling for them. Cloud only knows that Cid's temper could mentally scar his kid, though he would never admit it out loud.

But he's happy for his friend, and hopefully the baby will help Cid stop smoking so much.

"I'll be back," Cid announced as he walked through the kitchen door.

Alexandra climbed onto the white couch and sat next to Cloud.

"Thanks," he said.

"You help me with my loss, and I help you not getting beat up," Alex lightly punched Cloud on his arm. "We're even, right?"

Cloud chuckled. "Right, but we better leave soon, I need to deliver the rest of the packages," he added.

Just as he finished the sentence, Cid came back in the living room with two white glass cups in his hand. They were hot, since Cloud can the steam rising from both cups.

"Here ya go."

Cloud knew from the aroma that Cid made them tea. He grabbed the tea from Cid but knew he wouldn't drink it, partly because he doesn't like tea and partly because he wants to deliver the rest of the packages as soon as possible.

"Cid," Cloud said slowly, raising his eyes to meet the older man's blue ones, "sorry, but we need to leave…thanks, though," he added.

Cid stubbornly shook his head. "Ya'll ain't leavin' till you drink your tea."

"Yeah, Cloud," Alexandra pitched in, "the tea smells good, can we wait a little more?"

Cloud sighed when Alex gave him those puppy dog look, but he wouldn't give in to those cute brown eyes, so he shook his head. "Your mom will be wondering where you are, so we have to leave." He got up from the couch but Cid pushed him back down.

"Sit your ass down on that couch and drink your goddamn TEA!" It was like déjà vu all over again.

Blinking once— twice— Cloud slowly raised the cup to his lips and took a tiny sip of the hot tea. He forced his face to look emotionless, though he so badly wanted to spit the tea out of his mouth.

Smiling in triumph, Cid sat down on the couch on the other side of Cloud's couch, laid back, resting his hands on the back of his head. "See, that ain't too hard, was it?"

Cloud wanted to scowl at the older man, but knew that his friend's temper is hanging on by a single string of hair, so it's best to keep quiet until the narrowing of his eyes disappears completely.

"How's the tea?"

"Great," as if to emphasize her point, Alexandra took a sip of her tea and hummed happily.

Cid gave a pointed look, his eyebrows raised in question. "How's the tea, Cloud?"

"Just peachy." Instead of being angered by his sarcastic response, Cid merely smirked.

_This is revenge, _Cloud thinks to himself,_ the old man wants to poison me with this crappy water._ He resisted the urge to throw the cup at Cid's smug face.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. All three head snapped towards the sound, confused by the angered banging. Grumbling to himself, Cid got up from his seat and made his way to open his door. Cloud could hear the old grump mumble things like, "Damn landlord, I swear I'll kick his ass all the way to the lifestream." There's no doubt in Cloud's man that Cid will keep his promise.

Twisting the doorknob, Cid roughly opened the door. He glared at the hooded…man? He couldn't be sure, since the large black hood is covering his/her face, but by the size of the body, Cid can tell that the hooded figure is man. Cid narrowed his eyes on peak of spiky white hair. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and twisted it around his fingers.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

All he heard was a dark chuckled before a sharp burning pain shot through his chest.

As soon as Cloud saw Cid fall on the floor, he got up from the couch and pushed Alexandra behind him. Cloud tried to look for the usual heavy feeling of the Fusion Swords, but cursed when he felt nothing on him. He left it in Fenrir.

Cloud's eyes slowly rested upon Cid. He wanted to puke, he wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, and he wanted to kill. He could see from where he is that Cid's chest is cut open, the blood pouring out is scaring him. Cid, he'll make it, he has to. He has to stay alive for Shera and his kid, for his friends…he has to.

He wanted to run up to Cid and hold him, but his feet were stuck on the ground. They were frozen, he commanded them to move, to go walk up to the attacker, to kick Cid in the face to see if he was still alive, but they_ wouldn't move_.

Hearing the amused laughter, Cloud's eyes snapped towards the hooded man. He saw the black blooded sword he used to cut Cid. Commanding his feet one last time, Cloud finally got them to move. He kneeled down next to Cid's unconscious body, but his attention was all directing towards the figure walking away from them.

"Hey!"

The man turned around, and in the distance, Cloud see an explosion and the fire in Edge.

_What the hell is going on?_

The beating of his heart wouldn't slow down. His pulse threatened to explode at the rate its going. He can feel his fist clenching, and all he wanted to do is _murder_. The malice running through him is so strong that it caught him off surprise.

The masculine voice interrupted Cloud's angered thoughts. "Consider this a warning." The figure soon after disappeared into thin air.

Just like that, and he's gone? Not even without a fight, or to explain why he so suddenly attacked his friend. _A warning? _What did that man mean by that? And Edge, what's happening over there? Was the man just here the cause of it? Or was it something else, like a glitch in the oil machines. Tifa, Denzel, Marlene, and Shelke, are they okay?

Cloud can feel that feeling creep back inside him again, that feeling that made him a coward; fear. He wanted to run and never go back. He couldn't bear seeing what had happened to his family. If they're dead then…

"Cloud!" The sudden voice snapped Cloud back into the present. He looked at Cid in concern. He winced at the sight. The cut is deep, way too deep. The slash across his chest looks like it killed—no, no. It didn't kill Cid, he's alive. He's just playing a trick, a cruel and unusual trick.

"Come on," he said to Alexandra, hurriedly trying to position himself so that he'll be able to support Cid's weight.

But Alex's cry made him freeze in his tracks. "Cloud…he isn't breathing."

* * *

**AN: Sorry if the chapter was boring, but like I said, I had to cut it off, but the next chapter is much more exciting, more action. And Reno and Rude are in it, oh yeah! And one of my own OCs.**

**Please review? Or give me constructive critisism ( is that how you spell it?) **

**Who woudl like to be my beta, I seriously need help with my grammer!**

**(Stupid cliffhanger, I know...I am...ashamed.)**


End file.
